1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a multicomponent kit and to a method for dyeing keratin fibers, in particular human hair.
2. Description of Related Art
Dyes which are usually used for dyeing keratin fibers are so-called direct dyes, nitro dyes and pigment dyes or oxidation dyes which are in the form of colorless developer/coupler precursors.
Colorants produced by the prior art are supplied in customary administration forms. These administration forms vary from liquid to cream-like and wax-type products. Aerosols, for example so-called mousse hair colors, are also used. According to the prior art, pulverulent colors are likewise on the market which have to be mixed with an aqueous medium prior to use. Examples of pulverulent colorants are known, for example, from the patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,476 or the patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,175.
The stated colorants according to the prior art are usually nuanced in a ready-to-use form. This has the disadvantage that, on the one hand, a large number of nuances has to be kept in supply, which leads inter alia to high storage costs, and, on the other hand, the creation of individual or particular nuances is only possible with difficulty.